My soul is yours
by Emo-Author
Summary: She only wanted to escape her past, she never thought it would bring her to him... SoMa SoulXMaka AU.
1. Moving in

**DO. NOT. OWN. SOUL. EATER.**

**XO~EMO~OX  
**

Maka Albarn walked through the dark streets alone. Her dirty blonde pigtails bounced on her back while she quickened her pace, not wanting to be caught defenseless for too long. True over the years of her father's instruction she had become an excellent fighter, but she was in a new city now and wasn't about to make another bad reputation for fighting. She had come to death city in search of a new life, without the hindrance of her past. At only seventeen years old she had already been in juvenile four times and put about ten people in the hospital. She shook her head to try and rid herself of these thoughts.

As she continued walking she sensed that she wasn't alone. She wasn't of very _ample _breasts, but she was a respectable B-cup. She also had legs that went on for miles, and prided herself on what little curves she did have. With these thoughts in her head another invaded, _what if I'm being stalked?_ Maka turned her head just slightly to the right and caught sight of a flighty shadow in her peripheral vision. Maka made a mental note to walk faster and ignore what ever she might encounter. _I don't want to screw this chance at a new life up._ She thought as her pace quickened almost to a jog. As she continued to her new apartment she heard quiet put quick-paced footsteps behind her. Adrenaline pumping, Maka sprinted the rest of the way home closing and locking the door tightly behind her. She sighed in relief at the quietness of her home. She turned around an watched out of the window, but saw nothing. Maka shook her head again and closed all the blinds, making sure to watch out of the windows a few extra seconds to be sure she wasn't being watched herself.

Maka made dinner for herself and plopped down on her new leather couch. After finishing her food and cleaning up the dishes, Maka flipped on the TV and watched some corny movie about vampires and elves. _Ugh, _she thought _I hate all that fairytale nonsense..._ as it grew later, Maka found herself rather sleepy, so she turned the TV off and when into her room. Most of her things had been unpacked already, but boxes still scattered the floor of her house. She had an urge to continue unpacking but decided it'd be better to go to bed and do it in the morning when she wasn't so tired. So, Maka set her alarm then plopped face down into her enormous bed. She snuggled under the covers and hugged on of her various pillows tightly into her stomach. Soon she had drifted to dream land.

Eight o'clock came quickly and Maka found herself waking up to a shrill buzz before she could remember her dream. She yawned and stretched much like a cat does. She sat up and nuzzled her blue comforter to her face, sighing. She sat there a few minutes trying to think, more or less about her dream than what was chasing her last night. She shook of the feeling of being watched with a shudder. Then stretched he arms high in the air. After coming to the conclusion that she should get to work, Maka slid her bare legs out of bed and placed her feet on the freezing wooden floor. She shivered as the coldness seemed to dart up her body. She stood up, her short nightgown falling to just below her bottom, and walked to the bathroom.

Maka took a quick glance into the mirror and found that she look like a hot mess. She laughed a little and pulled her hair out of the hair bands. Running her fingers through her, now wavy, hair, she walked across the large bathroom to the shower stall. Slowly, Maka stripped out of her close, being cautiously slow as she still felt that she was being watched. Once she was completely naked, she stepped into the shower. She turned the cold metal handle, which made an old creaking noise, to the hottest temperature she could stand and took her time bathing herself under the relaxing stream of hot water. As she ran her fingers through her wet hair, Maka heard a quiet whispering. She jerked quickly to look behind her, but it felt like the presence of someone where she was just looking. Maka quickly back up against the wall of the shower, feeling relief as the cold tile pressed against her bare back. Maka finished her shower as quickly as she could, without washing her face. She felt as though, if she closed her eyes for even a moment, someone or some_thing_ would appear. Maka walked briskly back into her room and shut the bathroom door behind her, this eliminated some of the eerie feeling she was experiencing.

While getting dressed, Maka made sure to periodically look around her room, making sure nothing was taken or _left_. After successfully clothing herself Maka felt more confident and, after a cup of coffee, she got to work unpacking. Soon she forgot all about the feeling of being watched, and by lunch time she had finished unpacking all but the boxes in the kitchen.

**XO~EMO****~OX**

Next chapter will be up soon...

**~EMO-AUTHOR**


	2. Locking doors

**DO. NOT. OWN. SOUL. EATER.**

**XO~EMO~OX**

As Maka entered the kitchen to begin unpacking her dishes, she noticed a sharp chill in the room. She looked up to see that the window had been opened and the white satin curtains now fluttered with the incoming breeze. _I though I shut that last night..._ Maka thought as the moved her way through the piles of boxes. She stood with her stomach pressed to the counter and head hung out the window. She looked from left to right, then back again, left to right. _The hell?_ Maka thought as she scanned the backyard intensely with her eyes. _There's nothing out there..._ Maka slowly pulled her head back in and shut the window. She made sure to close the curtains so no one could look inside.

As she began unpacking the boxes of assorted dishes and other junk that belonged in the kitchen, Maka became aware of a small tickling in the back of her neck. Maka rubbed the back of her neck, trying to rid herself of the feeling. _This is stupid, come on Maka, you're the only one here. _Unfortunately it wasn't that hard to believe she wasn't. Every time Maka turned around or even bent down to put something in the lower drawers, she felt a tingle on her neck and butterflies in her stomach that told her she wasn't alone.

Maka shivered as she put the last of her things away. Then she heard quiet whispering again. She gasped and backed into the nearest wall. Knowing the only thing that could logically be behind her was that wall, Maka scanned the room multiple times with her eyes. Sure she was a great fighter and all but she was scared witless of ghosts, ever since her father began telling her storied of the headless horseman and bloody Mary.

Maka jumped insanely high when the phone rang. She bent over and put her hand on her quick-beating heart. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself then walked to the wall where the phone was placed. Maka pushed her back to the wall and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, still a bit out of breath.

"Hi Maka!" her dad squealed on the other end of the line, "How's Papa's baby girl?" Maka rolled her eyes at her dad.

"I'm fine dad," she said "Just got finished unpacking everything."

"Really? How is the house? Is It safe? Did you sleep well?" Maka's father asked quickly.

"I'm fine dad, really. I slept fine, the house is amazing, and I feel perfectly safe here." She rushed the end of her answer so her father wouldn't pick up on her lie. Truth was, she was beginning to get scared. Maka shifted the phone to her other hand, then put her right hand between the arc of her back and the wall, just to be completely sure there was nothing behind her.

"Well, okay. I just wanted to check on you, let me know if you need anything. I love you."

"M hm, me too. Bye." Maka hung up before her father could say anything else. She moved slowly away from the wall and looked around some more. _This is stupid, quit being paranoid..._ Maka thought to herself. She shook her head and with new found confidence, began to gather all the empty boxes.

After throwing out all the boxes Maka walked back to her door, but it wouldn't open. Maka jiggled the handle, turning it left and right. _I know I didn't lock that door... _Maka looked in through the window and saw her keys sitting on the dining table. She sighed heavily and slammed her shoulder against the door. It still wouldn't move. Maka walked back to the window and tried to open it. _Locked..._ Maka looked into the house again and saw that her kitchen window was open. Maka cautiously walked around the building, ready to knockout who ever or whatever kept opening the window. She was surprised to see there was no one in the backyard. Not even a footprint in the dirt. She scanned the yard with her eyes slowly and to every detail. She sighed, closed her eyes, and walked over to her window. What she saw when she opened them, began her downward spiral...

**XO~EMO~OX**

Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff... and that's why he's called cliffhanger!

**~EMO-AUTHOR**


	3. The oddities in life

**DO. NOT. OWN. SOUL. EATER.**

**XO~EMO~OX**

Maka stood stock still. Half her torso in the window. Her eyes were wide and he mouth hung open. She was barely breathing. Maka didn't believe the sight in front of her, but wouldn't- no,couldn't- blink to make her sight real. There, across the room was a tall boy, but that wasn't what stopped Maka in her tracks. No, it wasn't his bleached white hair, nor was it his glowing blood red eyes. No, it wasn't the fact that his head was about four feet off the ground. It wasn't the fact that he was partially transparent.

No, what stopped Maka, the thing that made her look like a fool, mouth agape, hanging halfway out of her kitchen window, was the fact that this boy was tall, had bleached white hair, glowing red eyes, with his head four feet from the ground, was partially transparent... floating upside down... with battered, bloody skulls circling him... him and all his glorious nakedness...

** XO~EMO~OX**

Short chappie... and yes,** aidenadams13**, the cliffhanger reference WAS from between the lions ;)

**~EMO-AUTHOR**


	4. Shovels and curtains, how lovely

**DO. NOT. OWN. SOUL. EATER.**

**XO~EMO~OX**

Once, twice, and a third time. Maka blinked. She was unable to move her body or form any words. Two minutes she stood there, her eyes locked onto his. His mouth slowly moved into a smirk. This small movement was enough to knock her out of her stun. Maka dropped out of the window into the backyard. She put her back to the wall and sunk down onto her butt.

"This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. Maka get a hold of yourself!" Maka said breathlessly, as she put her hand on her racing heart. She jumped when a large bang sounded in her house. Her heart fluttered and her stomach was tight. She slowly slid up the wall and looked to find that her window was shut and the curtains were closed. She tried to push the window up but it wouldn't budge, so Maka walked to the front of the house.

Maka shook the door handle and was surprised when it turned. "_Wasn't that locked a minute ago?" _Maka walked cautiously into the house, locking the door on the way in. She made her way slowly to the closet near the door and pulled out a shovel she had put in there earlier. She hoisted it over her head and walked to the spot where she had seen the floating boy. But he wasn't there.

Maka searched every room in the house, but couldn't find the boy anywhere. She sighed as she finished searching her sock drawer for the young man. She exited her room and put the shovel back where she got it, then walked back to the kitchen to see that her window was open once again. She groaned as she saw the white curtains blow in the wind. she briskly walked to the window and slammed it shut. She then walked into her bedroom, laid down in her bed, covered herself with the blankets, and refused to get up until the next morning.

"It was all a figment of my imagination." Maka said to herself, and with that she went to sleep. She was unconscious and didn't hear the faint chuckling of a young white haired man.

**XO~EMO~OX**

okay, so another shortie, but my finals are taking up almost all of my time so I just wanted to post something while I could, and I'll post more once they're over.

**~EMO-AUTHOR**


End file.
